Steven Lloyd
Steven Lloyd appeared in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. Biography Steven Lloyd is the son of Jamie Lloyd and an unknown father. He was born on October 30 1995 in Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Just after Steven was born, he was taken away from his mother by Doctor Terence Wynn, the head of Smith's Grove and the Cult of Thorn. Wynn placed Steven on a ceremonial altar and drew the Mark of Thorn on the baby's stomach in blood. Later in the evening, the midwife who had helped deliver Steven, Nurse Mary, retrieved the newborn child and brought him to Jamie, then helped the mother and child escape the hospital. Jamie escaped into the pouring rain, but her homicidal uncle, Michael Myers was in pursuit. Jamie and Steven reached a pickup truck and began to drive towards Jamie's hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois. Eventually, Jamie stopped at a bus depot. Although the line for Haddonfield Emergency Services was busy, Jamie managed to make a desperate plea for help on the Back Talk radio program. When she realized that the host, Barry Simms, was not listening to her, Jamie hung up and went to the women's bathroom downstairs. Just as she was washing the Mark of Thorn off Steven's chest, the lights went off and she heard Michael coming downstairs, having tracked her to the bus depot. Quickly hiding Steven in a cabinet, Jamie disguised a roll of toilet paper as her son and climbed out the window. Steven was found the next day by Tommy Doyle, who had traced Jamie's radio call to the bus depot. After failing to get medical attention for the baby at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, Tommy took the baby home with him, and named him. Knowing that Michael would return to kill his great-nephew, Tommy vowed to protect the newborn boy. Tommy managed to bring Kara Strode and her son Danny over to his house before leaving to look for Michael. That night, Kara was horrified to see Danny walking across the street to the Myers house, where she had just seen Michael killing her brother's girlfriend Beth . Running across the street to protect her son, Kara left Steven unattended. Upon Tommy returning to the house with Doctor Sam Loomis in tow, he found the baby missing from his basket. Minutes later, Kara and Danny returned with Michael in pursuit. The Cult of Thorn, led by Wynn, broke into the house and kidnapped Steven, Kara, and Danny, knocking out Tommy and Doctor Loomis. Steven, Kara, and Danny were taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where Danny and Steven were kept in a room next to an operating room of some kind. Tommy and Kara evaded Michael and found Danny and Steven, before witnessing a deeply frustrated Michael killing several cult members in the operating room. The killer then began to come after his great-nephew again, causing Tommy, Danny, and Kara to desperately protect themselves and Steven. When Michael had finally been knocked out, the group drove away in Tommy's Jeep. Following this, it appears that Kara took care of both Steven and Danny as Tommy continued to research Michael. Trivia A fan specalution is that Steven was born of incest from Jamie and Michael,which could be a reason why he was being followed by the silent killer throughout the movie. This specalution is somewhat true as in the Producer's Cut of Halloween 6, there is a flashback scene that shows Michael being forced by Wynn to rape Jamie. Category:Strode Family Category:Myers Family Category:1990's births Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Male characters